The subject invention relates to the furniture art and specifically pertains to a chair which can be rotated in a circular movement from a fixed position while the person is seated in the chair. More particularly, as discussed hereinbelow, the subject invention is particularly applicable to the lounge chair art and is directed to those types of chairs, of the indoor or outdoor variety, which can be rotated by the person seated in the chair while seated therein.
Rotatable chairs are not new in the art and most persons are familiar with chairs which can be rotated manually by foot or other movements. Additionally, some chairs such as barber chairs can be rotated by the action of a pneumatically operated system. Other such variations exist in the pertinent furniture art.
However, no inventions exist in the present state of the art which possess the feature which allows the person seated or reclined in the chair to move the chair in a circular direction by semiautomatic means by his own manual manipulations on integrally affixed members. Such a development in the outdoor furniture art will yield unique utility features of significant benefit. For instance, in the use of outdoor lounge chairs for sunbathing, as the earth rotates, it causes a relative change of the sun's position; and thus it becomes desirable in such event, for the chair user to get up and move the chair in a radial direction to optimally align the chair directly into the sun for maximum sunbathing benefits. This latter act requires the person to stand up and rotate the chair, by manual movement, and then to set it down again before reclining on the chair. In this latter regard, no known invention encompasses features necessary to semiautomatically rotate a lounge chair into the desired positions without requiring the user to stand up and move the chair. The subject invention herein is directed to the end of providing such a semiautomatically movable lounge chair; and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.